Eclipse: A nightmare beyond Belief
by eclipsestar666
Summary: When Hinata began to hear the voices she started to ignore them. When she saw him fight she began to hear them more frequently and at some points began to listen. Now her black demon is hunting her and he wont stop until her fear is his to control.


**His name is a nightmare**

Hinata let out an almost inaudible sigh as she watched Naruto from afar her kunai drawn into a perfect throwing position. Her breathing became labored as she saw his yellow hair moved along with the wind as he continued to push his razengan into the tree trunk. She couldn't…no she wouldn't do it no matter how much the voices told her too. Her hand began to lower only to feel the blazing heat of another hand press against her shoulder, his hand. She gasped and turned her head seeing only his jet black hair and nothing more. She was slightly thankful for that since she was worried about what would happen if his eyes were focused on hers. "Your hesitating." A raspy almost metallic voice growled to her.

"H-he d-didn't d-d-d-do a-any-anything." She stuttered reverting to her old habit but not out of embarrassment. She was afraid…so very afraid of that voice.

"He exists. He stands before us…kill him." the voice growled again lifting up her kunai. She gulped and began to mouth the word no as he forced her hand to curl around the weapon and pushed it above her head. He was planning on throwing it as well. She began to sweat profusely and tried to pull away from his grip but it was met instead by more force.

"You'll do it one way or the other my little white wolf." He whispered into her ear throwing her arm with the kunai at Naruto and watching the blade sail through the air.

She awoke with a jolt of adrenaline nearly firing out of the bed with the fear that racked her body. Neji sat upon a stool next to her rushing to her side and placing his hand on her head. "Hinata-san are you alright?" he asked actually demonstrating fear and worry in his eyes. Fear in his eyes. Fear. She pushed the thoughts away immediately shaking her head rapidly and letting out a half hearted smile.

"Yes Neji. You don't have to refer to me as San you know. I like Hinata." She told him losing her smile and turning to look outside.

"Yes Hinata-sa…I mean Hinata." He mumbled slipping up for a moment.

"What were you doing in here?" she asked turning to look at with a look of confusion on her iridescent eyes. Neji gulped at the question and stood up with a look of indignity.

"You were crying out in the night. I wanted to see if you were okay." He told her stepping out of her room and walking down the long hallway towards his own room. He wasn't paying much attention which is why he couldn't sense the shadows of terror and fear move towards her room.

Hinata sensed him before she saw him. She could sense that he had killed recently. That the smell of the grave was fresh upon his body and that the red that leaked out of his hands were of someone else's and not his own. This didn't make her calm down in the slightest. It made her even more jumpy since she knew what he was like before he killed and this is what he was like after. His appearance caused her already tremendous fear to increase to an immensely heightened amount.

He was about a foot taller then her on her tiptoes and with the lean muscles rippling under a grave digger type cloak and clothing she was already impressed by his size. His hair was a jet black color with no other color to it as if it would never be stained with an impurity. A black cloth covered his eyes but she could barely see a glimmer of red under the covering. His face drew her attention the most though. A veritable jigsaw puzzle of scars and burns that pocketed his face and mutated his appearance to that of a monster. There was a hole in his left cheek where teeth and gum could be seen. His teeth were sharpened to a point turning his appearance from a shadow to a jaguar in but a mere moment.

"You shouldn't be here." She whispered moving her gaze to his shoes. She could hear metallic grunt which signaled laughter.

"You jest Hinata. I'm always here even when you don't see me." He told her circling the bed with no qualm of doing it. He wasn't a feline but a black shark that hovered over a wounded animal.

"I'm not scared of you." She told him lifting herself to her knees on the bed. She was lying through her teeth and she hoped that he wouldn't just reach into her mouth and remove the source of lies.

"Oh but you are my dear white wolf. Your scared of me as everyone is…but you don't yet know why." He told her sitting down on the bed and spinning around staring at her with the cloth covering his own orbs. She couldn't remove her gaze from the dots of red.

She couldn't react. She simply watched as his hands reached for the cloth upon his face untying it from behind him and letting it drop to the ground. Her white eyes stared fixated at the black cloth in awe before she dared herself to look at his eyes. The adrenaline pumped through her body as she saw his eyes, her heart beating nearly out of her chest. She heard screams in her head and swore that it was from her yet she couldn't tell fully because no sound came from her mouth. She clasped her hand over her ears in an attempt to block them out but it only pushed them in further making her even more frantic. She wanted to cry out for him to stop but she couldn't, and through it all she never lost his gaze. It was the gaze that made her fear…it was the gaze that made her regret and love and feel every emotion burn her body into ashes. She collapsed onto the bed from exhaustion the screams becoming mere whispers in her ear-drums. Her heart beat forced her to move her chest up and down to keep up with it. The man smiled as he watched picking the cloth up from the ground and tying it back around his eyes.

"Oh white wolf you are my dutiful slave. However I grow weary of the game of cat and mouse. You must know how much you meant to me…I'll have you yet. Hinata." The boy whispered sinking into the shadows around his true love and vanishing. The boy was her nightmare but she could never awaken from him. He was a nightmare…no she was the nightmare. All there was too it. If she awakened from it he would die but she didn't want him too. Deep down she felt her mind give way to her fear and embrace him. Her darkness in the midst of light, her Eclipse.

**Decided to do a horror theme Naruto with my own OC Eclipse. I own only the story idea and Eclipse all else belongs to the respective owners. Rate and Review. **


End file.
